The present invention relates generally to the field of polishing fixtures for holding fiber optic cables during the polishing process.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary fiber optic connector 20. The connector 20 includes a generally cylindrical ferrule 22 made of a material such as ceramic. An optical fiber 24 extends through the ferrule 22. The fiber 24 is exposed at an end 26 of the ferrule 22.
To enhance signal quality, it is desirable to polish the end 26 of the ferrule 22. During the polishing process, the ferrule 22 is commonly held in a fixture, and the end 26 is pressed against a rotating polishing wheel or disk. Frequently, the end 26 is polished to form a polished surface oriented along a plane that is perpendicular with respect to the longitudinal axis of the fiber 24. However, for some applications, the end 26 is polished to form a surface aligned at an oblique angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the fiber 24.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a fixture for holding a plurality of fiber optic connectors. The fixture includes a holding plate defining a plurality of ferrule receiving openings spaced about a reference axis. The holding plate includes a plurality of movable portions with each of the moveable portions at least partially defining one of the ferrule receiving openings. The moveable portions are moveable between open positions in which the ferrules can be inserted in the ferrule receiving openings, and clamped positions in which the ferrules can be clamped within the ferrule receiving openings. The fixture also includes a drive member mounted to allow relative rotation between the drive member and the holding plate, and a plurality of retaining members spaced about the reference axis. The retaining members are positioned between the drive member and the movable portions of the holding plate. The retaining members are movable relative to the holding plate and the drive member between first positions in which the movable portions of the holding plate are oriented in the open positions, and second positions in which the retaining members retain the movable portions of the holding plate in the clamped positions. By generating relative rotation between the drive member and the holding plate, the retaining members are moved between the first and second positions.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.